


Fragile Sunlight

by 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for



Category: London Spy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Giving these boys some happy moments dammit, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Alex wake up slowly together one morning at Danny’s place, only this day is special.</p><p>(Danny and Alex were together eight months, yet we’re shown only tantalizing glimpses of their relationship. I needed to fill in some more happy times to counteract all the tears. I wrote this after episode three -- so this is dedicated to everyone else wallowing in Danny/Alex angst. Contains no spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Fragile Sunlight [traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709998) by [jessevaldfond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond)



Danny wakes first, as he almost always does. It's early morning, pale sunlight slowly washing the walls of his room. He stretches under the covers, the sheets skimming over his bare skin. Alex is lying next to him, naked, still asleep.

Danny wants to soak in these precious few moments before they transition from drowsy sleep to hurried morning rush -- shower, shave, quick coffee and toast, a parting kiss that ends too soon -- and then they’re off to vastly different worlds. The monotony of the warehouse, barcodes and boxes and boredom; the mystery of Alex’s banking job, figures and finance and confidentiality, things Danny doesn't particularly understand.

Danny rolls onto his side to gaze at his lover’s back. They've been together nearly three months and there are still so many things he doesn't know about Alex, and things Alex doesn't know about him. It takes time to build a relationship, Danny thinks, maybe a lifetime.

For now, he knows certain details about Alex: How he takes his tea. When he prefers to go for a run. That he likes to lie in and read the papers on Sunday mornings. How he shudders when Danny takes him in his mouth and works him to waves of unabashed pleasure.

He also has memorized the curve of Alex’s shoulder that is peeking out from beneath the bedcovers, the glint of downy hair at the nape of his neck. Danny leans forward and lightly places his lips on the warm skin above Alex's shoulder blade, breathes in his sleepy scent, nestles against his broad back.

Alex stirs quietly as he begins to wake.

“Good morning,” Danny murmurs near Alex's ear, crooking an arm around his waist.

Alex says nothing, but takes Danny’s hand and draws it up higher to his chest where Danny can feel the steady beating of his heart.

Danny knows they don't have long to linger like this. Alex is very precise about the time he leaves the house to catch his train; he must not be late. But still, they have a few more minutes.

The contact of their bodies causes Danny’s cock to stiffen, and he knows Alex feels the warm pressure against his buttocks. Danny waits for a cue, lifts his head slightly to see Alex's face -- the sweep of a cheekbone, eyes closed, the faint upward curve of his mouth.

He slips his hand from Alex's and trails it slowly down his stomach, testing the waters further. He’ll stop if Alex shifts away, knowing his mind may already be turning to work and the day ahead. But Alex melts against him, lets out a shallow breath when Danny’s hand wraps gently around his cock.

Danny feathers his fingers over Alex’s soft prick, teasing it, feeling it grow fuller in his hand. He tightens his grasp, strokes downward lightly, runs his thumb over the exposed head. Alex pushes his hips back into Danny's groin, and Danny sighs at the friction.

He recalls sighing like that not long ago on one of their long walks in the country, ambling in a comfortable silence. Danny asked an occasional question, something general about where Alex has traveled, places he'd like to visit someday. It was a grey afternoon, the dark clouds eventually spilling out fat, heavy raindrops.

They dashed toward a stand of trees, taking shelter under a sturdy oak. They leaned against the rough bark of the tree, looking up at the leaden sky through the dancing branches, listening to the pattering of rain hitting the leaves. They turned to each other and smiled slowly.

Alex leaned in first that time, his lips tentatively finding Danny’s mouth, his hands gingerly cradling Danny's face. Danny opened up to him, delighted that Alex initiated the moment. Alex kissed him harder, a few drops of rain sifting down on their hair and lashes, wetting their cheeks. When Alex pressed him against the tree trunk with the length of his hard body, Danny sighed, relieved, surrendering, content.

They are learning each other bit by bit, turning, fitting, falling together like the tumblers in a lock. Danny knows he's already fallen in love with Alex. Knows this time it’s different, that it's real.

He wants to truly know Alex, wants to lay him bare and explore every inch of him, wants to protect him and pleasure him and be a sanctuary for his restless mind.

He now holds Alex’s engorged cock in his hand. Alex's breath is rapid, little moans escaping those too-often serious lips that Danny loves to see break into a sudden smile. He moves his hand faster, kisses the slope of Alex's neck, murmurs into his ear. “You're perfect… I want to feel you come in my hand.”

Danny feels the muscles in Alex's body go rigid, recognizes that brief moment of teetering on the point of ecstasy, then plunging over into orgasm. Alex groans, his mouth pressed into his upper arm, hips jerking, come arcing onto the sheets, the final pulses running hot and milky down Danny's fingers.

Danny holds him through it, his own needs set aside as he savors Alex's release. Alex’s chest rises and falls, his eyes finally fluttering open as he turns in Danny’s arms and draws Danny’s mouth down to his own. They kiss, breathing deeply, and pull back, small smiles forming as they gaze into each other’s eyes.

Danny runs his fingers through the coarse hair on Alex's chest. “You should get in the shower,” Danny reminds him.

Alex plays with a curl at Danny's nape. “What about you?” he asks softly, his eyes flicking downward at Danny's half-hard cock.

“Don't worry about me. You've got to get ready for work.”

“I'm not going to work today,” Alex says bluntly.

Danny knits his brow, not sure he heard right.

Alex smiles, causing Danny's heart to do a little flip. “You really don't remember?”

Danny shakes his head. “Remember what?”

Alex tugs gently on the curl wrapped around his finger, a teasing admonishment. “It's Saturday.”

Danny had completely lost track of what day it was. He lowers his head, blushing faintly. “I guess I'm a bit preoccupied these days,” he admits, then looks up flirtatiously through his lashes. “I've met someone, you see. He’s all I can think about.”

Alex glides his hand over Danny's shoulder. “You like him?” His voice is low and soft.

“Very much.” Danny traces Alex's bottom lip with one finger. “In fact… I may be in love with him.” He goes one step further. “I _am_ in love with him.”

Alex looks up at him, his expression serious again. Danny holds his breath, afraid he's said too much.

Alex reaches up, his palm sliding behind Danny’s head, and he holds him there, his eyes searching Danny’s face.

Danny buckles under the scrutiny, feeling foolish. “Forget I said that. It's too soon.” He swallows nervously. “You don't have to say anything.”

Alex is still holding his gaze. “I love you.” His tone is earnest, his words unrushed.

Danny can feel his mouth quiver, shimmering between dropping open in disbelief and splitting into a wide grin. The grin finally wins out.

He slides his body alongside Alex’s, nuzzles his head into the curve of his shoulder, his chest bursting with joy.

“I love you.” Danny presses the words against Alex's throat, tattooing them into his skin.

Alex winds his arms around him, and they inhale, exhale, thrilled, terrified, elated, the small room filled with fragile sunlight and the promise of happiness.


End file.
